Wait, What Are You Wearing?
by BoomBoom31
Summary: Zexion is picking up Demyx for their date, but what in the hell is Demyx wearing? Zemyx


**Wait, What Are You Wearing?**

"_Zexion decides to actually pick up Demyx this time, in order to avoid time confusion. But what the hell is Demyx wearing when Zexion opens the door?! Zemyx"_

After the whole hour and a half late incident, Zexion took it upon himself to pick Demyx up for each and every one of their dates, lest his idiot of a boyfriend forgot again. It happened a lot, so Zexion sort of expected it if he left the "arriving" up to Demyx. And so this is why Zexion found himself at Demyx's door, knocking quietly waiting for his blonde-haired musician to answer.

However, it was not Demyx that opened the door. It was a tall blonde man in his boxers smoking a cigarette, that had opened the door with a cheery:

"'Ello!"

"Uhm… Hello. Is Demyx here?" Zexion asked nervously, trying to peer around the tall almost naked man. However before the peculiar man could answer his question he heard a little yelp followed by a very familiar voice yelling at the British man in front of him.

"Luxie! How many times do I have to tell you not to answer the door in your underwear!?" Luxord stood aside and looked at Demyx (he had also yelled out '_there's _my fav'ite faggot!'), who was standing in the living room tapping his foot on the ground. But, that's not exactly what had drawn Zexion's eyes to Demyx. It would have to be the fact that his _boy_friend was in a skirt.

"Uhhh… Demyx?" Zexion questioned, stepping in and around Luxord to get a better look at his boyfriend. Demyx was wearing black boots with fur trim with white leg warmers peaking out of the top, black tights, a white thigh-high skirt, and a black turtleneck to hide his adam's apple.

"What are you wearing?" Zexion asked, shocked.

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled frantically. "Oh my, uhh… I uhhh… why are you here?!"

"I'm picking you up for a date, remember?" Zexion said, now fixated on Demyx's head. The boy had left his hair down, making it look like he just had a multilayered bob that was so popular with girls now. Demyx was also wearing a thin sheen of pink on his lips, mascara, eyeliner, and what looked like white eyeshadow that lightly caught the light. Zexion couldn't help but thinking his boyfriend looked adorable and/or completely fuckable.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'll go change." Demyx said wide-eyed, spinning around to run off into the depths of his apartment.

"Why?" Zexion asked before Demyx could take a step.

"Huh?" Demyx asked, blushing bright red in embarrassment, turning around.

"Why are you going to change? You look great." Zexion said with a genuine smile, stepping forward to lightly touch the hem of his boyfriend's skirt.

"Really?" Demyx asked, tucking a piece of hair behind his head shyly, "You don't mind?" Zexion shook his head in a negative before requesting that Demyx give a little twirl so that Zexion could see the whole picture. The blonde giggled and complied, giving a little spin after stepping back a bit, making his skirt flare slightly then settle down when he stopped.

"Cute." Zexion said shortly before asking, "Oh before we leave, you mind telling me why there's a half naked man in your apartment. Not that I'm jealous or anything." He joked lightly.

"Oh, this is Luxord, my roommate. He lives here because he pays half the rent." Demyx said smiling walking over to a side table to grab a purse, "No other particular reason."

"Oh Dem-dem! 'm so 'urt! 'ow can ya reduce me to a mere 'roommate', love? And 'ere I thought we wa' mates." Luxord said dramatically, flinging his hand up to the ceiling in mock hurt.

"You'll live." Demyx said with a large smile, walking over to Zexion and grabbing his hand to walk out the door.

"British Isles?" Zexion asked quietly, letting his boyfriend tug him out the door.

"Wales ta' be exact." Luxord replied, picking up the question quickly. "You guys pla' nice now! I don't wan' no bloke-babies poppin' up!" Luxord yelled after them, closing the door.

"Your roommate is interesting." Zexion commented as they sat and ate ice cream outside in the winter. Zexion thought it was odd that Demyx wanted ice cream in the winter, but he digresses. It didn't matter how strange it was, just as long as Demyx was happy.

"Yeah, he's always like that. He takes a while to get used to, but he's still pretty fun." Demyx answered excitedly licking his spoon clean.

"I suppose so." Zexion replied. However, before the conversation could develop further a girly voice interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but where did you get your shoes!?" a very hyper looking black haired girl asked pointing at Demyx's shoes.

"Oh, I got them at Macy's for half off." Demyx answered with a smile. The girls eyes suddenly got big at Demyx's deep voice.

"Are you a boy?" She asked intrusively, cocking an eyebrow. However before Demyx got a chance to answer her two friends yelled "Yuffie!" at her in shock. The tallest brunette who wore all black and had red eyes pulled her away from Zexion and his boyfriend.

"I think that was the rudest thing you've done all day." She said clenching a fist.

"You don't ask someone that!" Another brunette exclaimed, smacking her upside the head, she wore a blue dress and had a tall, scarred man at her side who was looking extremely bored.

"Oh no, it's fine. I get it a lot. Besides, it not really a secret or anything." Demyx said cheerfully from his seat, licking his spoon which was refilled with swirling chocolate ice cream.

"So are you?" The smallest girl asked again.

"Yuffie!" Her friends hollered in despair. The man rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky as if he was asking what he had done to deserve this punishment.

"Yes, I am a boy." Demyx answered the question with a blushing smile. Zexion felt a little uneasy, so he put his hand over Demyx's and glared at the troupe of brunettes crowded at their outdoor table. Couldn't they tell that they were embarrassing his boyfriend? Zexion thought angrily, squeezing Demyx's hand lightly. Demyx tore his eyes away from the girls to look at Zexion. He squeezed back and offered a smile. The tiny Asian girl's eyes immediately locked on to the movement and exclaimed loudly:

"You guys make such a cute couple!"

"Yuffie, we're making a scene, can we please move on?" The scarred man asked from his position at the back of all the girls.

"Awww, Leon, you're such a fun-wrecker!" She said before waving at Zexion and Demyx and scampering off with her friends in tow, all of which said small apologies before walking away.

"Does that happen a lot?" Zexion asked his boyfriend, watching the pack of dark-haired people walk away.

"Yea. But I don't mind. Do you?" Demyx asked nervously, eyeing Zexion, trying to read his emotions.

"I don't mind, I was just worried that you were embarrassed or something like that." The periwinkle haired bookworm said sheepishly, taking a bite of vanilla ice cream. Demyx giggled, "Of course not."

* * *

The end


End file.
